The Master of Dragons
by Infernostar01
Summary: New Domino City has been without Chaos for sometime. Sadly these times come to an end, as a new face starts to cause disturbances. Note: This is set immediately after the Dark Signers Arc, and before the other Arcs.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night on the streets of New Domino City. Sector Security's patrols were hard at work keeping the streets clear of crime, and for the most part it seemed rather peaceful. However, one patrol seemed to be having…difficulties.

"This is Sector Security. Pull over, Immediately!" Two officers from Sector Security were currently in hot pursuit of an unknown, the three of them aboard Duel Runners. The officers were driving their standard issue Duel Runners, while their target was driving a jet-black Runner. They were unable to identify the man driving the runner, as his face was concealed under a black helmet, and his body covered by a black jacket.

Whoever this man was, he was keeping the officers in check. They'd found him traveling across town way past the legal speed limit, and when they attempted to stop him, he just revved up.

"Officer to HQ. We are in pursuit of an unknown, and may require backup. We will attempt to engage and apprehend. Over." With a push of a button, one of the officers activated their manual override function, forcing the unknowns Duel Runner to engage Duel mode.

"If you won't come quietly, we'll just have to make you stop!" One of the officers said. They each activated their own respective Duel Modes, as the area around them was illuminated by the Runners projection field. "What do you have to say to that?" One of them asked their target.

He said nothing. Not a word. He simply drew his hand and waited.

"Not much of a talker. Let's see if we can fix that." The officers drew their hands, and the Duel started.

 **?:** 4000 LP

 **Officers:** 4000 LP

"I'll be starting us off. I draw!" One of the officers unnecessarily shouted, adding his new card to his hand. I summon Gate Blocker to the field, in Defense Mode."

Quick as a flash the monster he mentioned was called out, a massive wall with a single eye on the front. It appeared directly in front of the Mystery Duelist, blocking his view, as it turned blue, indicating it was in Defense Mode. 2000 Defense Points was shown on each of their Duel Runners screens, indicating just how much it could take without being destroyed.

"With that I place one card face down and end my turn." A large card appeared face down in front of him, as he passed the turn over to his partner.

"If that's the case, then I'll be going now." His partner said, drawing from his deck. "I summon Search Striker to the field in attack mode." As he placed the card on the Duel Disk, the monster appeared in front of him, a mechanical humanoid with a blue trench coat. 1600 Attack Points appeared, showing just how powerful the monster was.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn as well." Two more cards appeared on the field, face down in front of the officer, as the turn was passed to the Mystery Duelist.

Without saying a word, he drew from his deck, taking a moment to analyze his hand. Once he was satisfied, he took out a card from it, and laid it down, spawning a large, white, and red dragon to the field in defense mode. The name "Masked Dragon" appeared on screen, alongside 1100 Defense Points. He laid down 3 cards facedown, and passed the turn over to the Officers.

"What, is that all you can muster? You might as well surrender to us now." One of them stated, as the two made their turn. The first one added to his defense with another Gate Blocker while the second one commanded his Search Striker to attack. Firing the guns from its arms, it blasted the Masked Dragon, destroying it.

"There goes your defense. Hope you thought of something better!" The officer said, smirking at the dragon's destruction. He was about to continue when he noticed something, something new was sitting in place of the dragon. It was a much smaller dragon, with

"Wait, what is that? I just destroyed your dragon!" The officer looked down at the screen, taking a second to read what had just happened. The description read, _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck._

"Oh great, well, let's see what you brought out to replace that dragon." The officer looked down at the screen, and quickly found the name of the new Dragon. "Armed Dragon LV 3. I feel like I've heard that name before…" The officer pondered where he heard that name, not realizing that his partner was freaking out.

"This is not going to end well…" The other Officer said, as his partner ended his turn. "Whats not going to end well? We've got him all wrapped up." His partner replied. "Your Gate Blockers prevent him from gaining Speed Counters, and he only has one monster!"

"That's not what I'm afraid of." The Officer said, as the Mystery Duelist drew from his deck. Suddenly, the dragon on his side of the field was engulfed in a flash of light. When the light dimmed, standing in its place was another Dragon, this one much larger, with dozens of spikes all over its body, and red and grey compared to the previous ones' orange and grey appearance.

"What is that thing?!"

"That's Armed Dragon LV5. Since LV3 was on the field during his standby phase, it automatically evolved into that beast!" 2400 Attack Points appeared above it on screen, significantly more powerful than it was as a LV3. _Ok, so he has a big dragon. So what? We have our sides of the field littered with traps that will destroy it if he tries anything_ One of the officers thought.

The Mystery Duelist continued, staying as silent as ever. He raised one of his hands at the Gate Blockers in front of him, causing the Armed Dragon to rev up to attack. "Oh no you don't! I activate my Trap Card! Sakuretsu Armor!" One of the face downs in front of the Officers flipped up, revealing an image of a warrior clad in spiked armor. "Say goodbye to your Armed Dragon!" he said, though to his surprise, the Trap Card was destroyed instead.

"Wait, what just happened!?" He questioned, looking over at the Mystery Duelist. To his shock, he could see another Trap Card, face up on his side of the field. "Trap Jammer!?" Trap Jammer nullified the effects of any trap activated during battle, meaning his Sakuretsu Armor was useless.

With the trap gone, the Armed Dragon continued its attack, smashing into the Gate Blocker, and causing it to explode. With its attack concluded, The Mystery Duelist triggered another one of his face downs, this one showing a Grey Castle. "Royal Decree! That blocks all Traps on the Field!" One of the Officers said, in a panicked voice.

Ending off his turn, the Mystery Duelist added another monster to his side of the field, this time a small, metallic bird. The name flashed on screen as Horus, The Black Flame Dragon LV4. "Oh great, another LV monster." One of the officers groaned, as the Mystery duelist turned his attention to the Armed Dragon, and raised his hand. It was illuminated in a bright light once more, which, upon disappearing showed an even larger dragon in its place.

"This is bad. It's gone from LV5 to LV7." The Attack Power of the monster flashed on screen, now at 2800. The Mystery Duelist finished, giving the Officers time to assess the situation.

"We need to stall this guy out. Whoever he is, he isn't going to be easy to beat. We're just gonna have to drag this out until backup arrives."

The two spent their turns taking a more defensive route this time, with the first one passing to keep the Gate Blocker up, and the second switching his Search Striker to Defense Mode. There wasn't much else they could do, because Royal Decree blocking them from using traps, so they ended there, allowing the Mystery Duelist to continue.

He was much faster with his turn this time around. Using both of his dragons, he destroyed both Gate Blocker and Search Striker, breaking right through their defenses. However, before ending his turn he did two different things. First, he released his Armed Dragon LV7, to special summon from his hand its final stage in evolution, Armed Dragon LV10. And second, since the Black Flame Dragon destroyed the Officers Search Striker, it transformed to LV6. Their new Attack Points now stood at 3000 and 2300 Respectively, causing both Officers to start sweating by the time his turn ended.

"Shoot. What should we do?" One of the Officers asked his partner. "Backup is almost here, just hold the line until they arrive." He responded.

With their defense all but tangible, the two spent their turns trying to build up a decent defense, each one adding a monster to the field to protect them. Once they finished, the Mystery Duelist took his turn, and prepared to attack.

 _Meanwhile…_

A barricade of Officers from Sector Security was rushing to setup, creating a roadblock to stop the Mystery Duelist. "Hurry it up. They'll be here any minute now." One of them said, as they laid out a line of spike strips, making it impossible for the Duelist to break through without destroying their Runners tires.

"Get ready! I can hear them coming!" Another said, picking up the sound of Duel Runners. The Officers got behind their line of defense, forming a wall to stop him. "This guy won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

 _Meanwhile…_

The Mystery Duelist drew from his deck, now preparing to attack. The Officers braced for his Dragons to attack, when he did something unexpected. He raised a card from his hand and sent it to the graveyard.

"What is he doing?" One of them asked their partner, before his Armed Dragon roared. The roar was deafening, as both officers put their hands to their ears to shield them from the volume. One of them strained to keep his eyes on what was going on, when suddenly, all their monsters were destroyed.

"Wait, our monsters!" The Officer didn't get time to continue, as both the Armed Dragon and the Black Flame Dragon reared their heads to attack. "Brace yourself!" His partner replied, as each Dragon unleashed a torrent of flames at them.

Within seconds their life points dropped from 4000 all the way down to 0. The emergency stop system in their duel Runners activated, engulfing them in smoke as their Runners slowed to as stop. As the two Officers recovered from the sudden stop, they looked up to see the Mystery Duelist speeding off on his Runner.

"No! He's getting away!"

"Relax, the roadblock is all set up. He's not going anywhere."

Rounding the next corner, The Mystery Duelist slammed on the break of his Runner, seeing the roadblock in front of him. One of the Officers pulled out a bullhorn and started to speak to him. "This is the only way to go. Turn yourself in now, there is no way out."

The Mystery Duelist seemed to think otherwise, instead opting to rev up his Runners engine before flooring it. "Wait, what are you doing!?" The Officer said, as he took off straight for them. Before they could even get out of the way, he lurched his Runner upwards, propelling it over the roadblock, and landing right over them. As soon as the Runner hit the ground he drove off, leaving the Officers standing there in a state of confusion.

"…He's getting away! After Him!" One said, as the Officers ran after him. Though to their surprise, they rounded a corner to find he was nowhere to be seen.

"Argh, we lost him!"

"Call HQ. We need every agent out here. He may have gotten away this time, but we won't let that happen again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Officer Trudge, your presence is requested." Was all he heard as he made is way down to the boss' office. "What could they need me for?" He thought, as he stepped inside.

"Officer Trudge." His boss said, sitting at his desk. "We've had reports of a rogue Turbo Duelist causing trouble in the streets of New Domino City. I want you to find this Duelist and take them down."

"Sir, what do I have to go off of to find this duelist?"

"The officers that previously engaged the Duelist said he drove a jet black Runner, and did not have any distinctive features, due to being concealed in dark clothing. Though they did mention the Runner was exceptionally loud, and that he used a Dragon Deck."

"Dragons, huh? I'll see what I can do sir."

Later that night, Trudge was out on patrol, searching the streets for any sign of this mystery duelist. _You may have outdueled Sector Security, but I'll be a different story_.

Just as he was about to continue that thought, he heard the sound of a engine roar. _There you are_ He thought, driving in the direction of the sound. It didn't take long to find the Mystery Duelist, who was driving through the streets at high speed. Trudge managed to get ahead of them before swerving into his path, causing them to pull over.

"Alright bub, I've heard enough stories about you to know you won't just come quietly. How about we settle this your way then?" Trudge dismounted his Runner, removing his helmet to show his face to the Mystery Duelist. The Duelist remained silent, but released their grip on the runners handles.

"Duel me. You win, you go free. You lose, you come with me." Trudge activated the duel disk on his arm, showing he was serious. The Duelist tilted their masked head with curiosity, before dismounting their own Runner, attaching the Runners disk to their arm.

"I've also heard you are the silent type. If you won't come quietly, at least start talking." Trudge said, silently placing his free hand behind his back, activating a tracker on the back of his belt. _There you go boys. I'll stall this guy until you get here_.

Without saying a word, the Duelist reached up to their helmet, activating something on it. An array of lights appeared on the bottom, and the Duelist began to speak, sections of the lights moving upwards in response to their volume.

"Let's get this over with." Their voice was filtered through the helmet, producing it multiple times simultaneously to make it difficult to determine their true voice. Though one thing was certain, it was distinctly male.

"Your backup will not be here in time. I recommend surrendering now." They said.

"Wha…How did you?"

"Enough talk. Now Duel." The Duelist activated their disk, and drew their hand, causing Trudge to stammer before doing the same.

 _Damn, what have I gotten myself into…_

 **?:** 4000 Life Points

 **Officer Trudge:** 4000 Life Points

"Alright, I'll be going first!" Trudge said, drawing from his deck. _Hm, he thinks he can beat me before backup arrives. We'll see about that._

"Let's start things off with a bang. By releasing three monsters from my hand to the graveyard, I am allowed to special summon Montage Dragon to the Field!" Trudge grabbed the three cards and hastily sent them to the graveyard on his disk, before placing the Dragon's card down, summoning it to the field. The three-headed beast roared as its Attack Points were shown, at first at 0.

"Now, my Montage Dragon's attack power becomes equal to that of the monsters combined levels times 300." The beast roared again, as its attack power was calculated, jumping from 0 all the way to 3000.

 _I'd like to see you try and take this beast down_ Trudge thought, placing one card facedown and ending his turn. _Even if you somehow find a way to surpass its power, I have Wiretap to stop your traps._

"Is that all? If so, this duel is already over." The Mystery Duelist said, drawing from his deck.

"Excuse me? It's your first turn, don't expect to be able to take me down that easily, punk."

Not responding to Trudges statement, the Duelist examined his hand for a brief moment before beginning his turn.

"Allow me to demonstrate then. I start by playing the spell Block Attack." The card appeared on the field, showing an X over an attacking soldier. Montage Dragon roared before its body turned blue, and its 0 Defense Points were displayed.

"Next, I activate Shield Crush." A new card appeared, showing a laser bursting through a large shield. Said card fires a large beam directly at Montage Dragon, causing it to explode.

"Argh, what just happened?!" Trudge said, shocked at the Duelists display. He hadn't even summoned a monster yet, and already he'd wiped out Trudge's strongest monster.

"I warned you. Now I must defeat you." The Duelist took a moment to look down at their hand, before grabbing another card. Trudge started to sweat slightly, as he turned his attention back to him.

"It's time to clean house. I activate one final spell." With that statement, the Duelist turned the card around so Trudge could see it clearly.

It was Polymerization. As the Duelist activated it, Trudge started sweating, as his mind started scrambling at what he could be summoning.

"Polymerization, as you know, allows me to summon a Fusion Monster using either monsters on the field or from my hand. Now as we can both see, my field is empty. But my hand…"

The Duelist flipped the three remaining cards in his hand over, causing Trudge to gasp. For within his grip, were three of the exact same card.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

 _…_

Officers from Sector Security swarmed the area, this time prepared to take down the Mystery Duelist. But as they arrived, they immediately discovered that something was very wrong. Trudge was on the ground, battered and bruised, with the cards from his deck scattered around him. The Mystery Duelist was long gone, without a trace of him ever being there.

"OFFICER TRUDGE!" Several of the Officers scrambled over to his limb body, checking for vitals. Thankfully he was alive, but he was barely conscious, breathing heavily. "Trudge, what happened? Where is the target?" One of them asked.

"Ugggggghhhhhh…"

"Trudge, Speak to us! What happened?!"

"…He was relentless."

"Excuse me? What did he do?"

"He…Beat me in 1 turn…And he took…My Dragon…" That was all Trudge could muster before fading out of consciousness.

 _…_

The Duelist was watching the scene from the distance, gazing down on them on the top of a skyscraper, now aboard his Runner. He held a card up to his helmet, the Montage Dragon that Trudge had used.

"…Let's see if you are what I needed."


	3. Chapter 3

**What, you thought this story was dead? You're funny. Sometimes it just takes time to get inspired is all.**

 **Chapter 3:**

"This is where he is?" Yusei asked a nurse. She nodded her head and motioned for him to enter. Inside of the room was Trudge, resting in a hospital bed, several bandages over his body.

"Trudge, what happened?" Yusei had been informed that Trudge got injured dueling, and came to the source to find out why.

"Ugh. I got involved in a duel against someone Sector Security was tracking." Trudge took a moment to sit up in the bed, turning his attention to Yusei. "I underestimated that man. He wiped out my deck in a single turn, and took one of my cards to boot!"

"Why would he want to take your cards? Did he say anything before that could explain that?"

"Beats me. Though if I had to guess, it was for his deck. When he dueled other officers in Sector Security, he left them without doing anything. But when I encountered him, he took my Montage Dragon, possibly to use in his deck, given the Dragon theme he seemed to carry."

"Dragons…"

"Don't get any ideas Yusei. You're a good duelist, but this guy was in a league beyond anything I've seen. And if you were to lose, then we both know what he'd take from you."

Yusei took a moment to pull out his deck. He turned it over to see his ace monster, Stardust Dragon. _Whoever this guy is, he seems to only be after dragons…But what would he need them for?_

"Yusei!" Trudge said, snapping Yusei's attention back to him.

"Alright Trudge. I'll be careful. Though if it gets serious, you know I'll have to try and take him down regardless."

"I knew you'd say that... _Sigh_ , sometimes, I just don't get you Yusei." Trudge said, as Yusei turned to leave.

"You aren't the only one" He replied, as he walked out.

 _I need to warn the others about this guy_ Yusei thought. As he stepped out the exit of the hospital, he noticed some people ogling over his Red Duel Runner. He moved towards it, putting his deck back in its case after realizing he was still holding it.

"Pardon me guys." He said, as he walked through them, and mounted his Runner. He could hear them all asking him questions about the Runner, but chose to ignore them. He slipped his helmet on and turned the Runners lights on, before driving off.

 _Some Time Later…_

"He did _what?!_ " Jack Atlas pounded his fist on the table at Yusei's retelling of what Trudge told him. "Dueling someone is one thing, but taking their cards is unacceptable!"

"Jack, calm down. We don't even know what the guy is planning. For now we should just keep an eye out for him." Crow said, placing his feet up on the table.

"Crow's right Jack." Yusei added. "If we want to catch him, we're gonna have to lay low and see when he shows up. I don't know what he's after, but we need more information before we try to stop him."

"Hrmph. I guess you're right. Though what do we know about this guy anyway?" Jack asked.

"Apparently, he shows up, duels, and leaves without a trace. His deck is full of dragons, but something is odd about it." Yuseir replied, folding his arms.

"…And that is?" Crow probed, raising an eyebrow.

"From what I heard, both times he dueled, he used completely different decks. The guys at Sector Security encountered Level Dragons, but Trudge faced Blue Eyes."

"Hmm. Someone doesn't like anyone getting the chance to adapt to his deck. Sounds like he's paranoid." Jack said, standing up from his seat. "So, who wants to do some driving around the city? We may be able to spot him."

"Jack, that's" Crow objected, before getting cut off.

"I'm not saying we should duel him yet. I just want to see if we can catch him in action. Get a look at his dueling technique."

"That sounds like a good idea. Lets' go guys." Yusei said, turning, and heading for the garage. Jack and Crow soon followed, and the three were off to the streets of New Domino City.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Game set." With a snap of their fingers, The Mystery Duelist reduced another opponents lifepoints to 0, knocking them to the ground in the process. As their monsters holograms disappeared, The Mystery Duelist walked forward, removing their deck from their disk and examining it.

"…Disappointing. I was expecting more of a challenge." Satisfied with examining their deck, The Mystery Duelist returned it to their disk, before walking over to his runner. As he mounted it, he heard the familiar sounds of sirens from Sector Security getting close.

"Too late, as usual." He said, revving the runners engine to life before driving off. By the time Sector Security arrived, he was long gone from the area.

"Dammit! We missed him again!" One of the officers said, as they began searching the area and questioning witnesses. "One of you, consult the duelist that they beat for any information!"

As the officers scrambled, Yusei, Crow, and Jack all passed by them on their runners. "He was here recently. Where do you think he would have gone?" Yusei said as they continued driving.

"If I had to guess, he probably booked it to the nearest bridge out of the city. If we hurry we might be able to catch up to him." Crow replied. Hearing that, the three revved up and speed off to the bridge between New Domino City and the Satellite.

As they drove through the city, they could see a figure in the distance. Their description matched that of the Mystery Duelist, causing the three of them to speed up to catch them. Soon they were directly behind him, causing him to tilt his head back at them.

"No can do boys. Only one a day." They said, their helmet lighting up in correlation to their voice.

"We aren't here to duel, we just want to talk!" Yusei said, as The Mystery Duelist accelerated ahead.

"I don't talk with those that I haven't dueled. If you want to duel, meet me tomorrow on this bridge. I look forward to it…"

Before the three had the chance to make a response, The Mystery Duelist took a card from his deck and threw it forward. Suddenly, a portal opened in front of him, as he drove his runner into it before the portal closed.

The three duelists, in shock at what just happened, slowed down for a moment. Yusei tried to think of how The Mystery Duelist could have done something like that, but nothing came to mind.

 _Whoever this guy is…He's not going to go down easily._


	4. Chapter 4

A day had passed since their first encounter with The Mystery Duelist. Yusei, Jack and Crow spent that time deciding who would be the best choice to duel him, with them eventually deciding that Jack should do it. As the three drove down the bridge they met The Duelist at, they were discussing what to do.

"Are you sure about this Jack?" Yusei asked. He wasn't sure if Jack should duel, and was more than willing to volunteer himself.

"Of course I am. I will not let this guy get away with taking peoples cards." Jack replied, a firm grip on his runner. _I plan on taking this guy to school, and my Red Dragon Archfiend is going to be at the center of it_ Jack thought. _Hope you like a taste of your own medicine._

Soon they heard the sounds of a familiar engine running. Sure enough, they saw The Mystery Duelist driving up behind them, before pulling to a stop just behind them. He stayed on his runner, looking at the three of them.

"Alright. You wanted a duel, now which one of you am I facing?"

"You'll be dueling me. Any problems with that?" Jack sneered, revving on the accelerator of his runner.

"None." With that he ignited the engine of his Duel runner, and drove up next to Jack. The two activated the monitors on their runners, signaling the Speed World field spell to activate. The world around them became more vibrant as the holographic field activated.

"Good luck" The Mystery Duelist said to Jack. "You're going to need it."

"You wish" Jack retorted.

With that a countdown timer appeared in front of the two, and once it reached zero the two drove off, with Yusei and Crow following behind at a safe distance.

"LET'S RIDE" The two said, drawing their hands, as the Turbo Duel began.

 **?:** 4000 Life Points

 **Jack Atlas:** 4000 Life Points

"I'll be going first, if you don't mind!" Jack said, drawing from his deck. He takes a brief moment to examine his hand, before deciding his plan of attack.

"I summon my Mad Archfiend, in attack mode!" He said, placing the card on his runners' disk. The creature appeared beside his runner, with 1800 ATK points being displayed alongside it. 'Then I place one card face down and end my turn." Jack added, placing the two cards down and passing the turn over to The Mystery Duelist.

 _Let's see what you have in that deck today_ Jack thought, as The Mystery Duelist drew a card.

"To start, I summon a monster face down in Defense Mode." He said, placing the card on his duel disk. "I then place 1 card face down and end my turn."

"Is that all you got? Because if you, this is going to be a very short duel!" Jack retorted, a grin of cockiness forming on his face as he drew from his deck. "Mad Archfiend, Attack!"

With that command, the Mad Archfiend crushed the skull between the two halves of its body and fired its pieces at the face down. As the attack connected, the card flipped over, revealing a small, flaming dragon, known as Flamvell Guard. It was tinted blue, signifying that it was in Defense Mode, as 2000 DEF flashed next to it.

"Dang, looks like you got off scott free this time. But your luck will run out soon enough!" Jack said, as he lost 200 Life Points from that attack. "I end my turn there."

"If so, then I shall draw." The Mystery Duelist said. "Now let's see…Ah, here we go. I shall release my Flamvell Guard, so I may summon Kabuki Dragon to the field in Attack mode."

As he said that, the Flamvell Guard became enveloped in an array of colors, deforming into a sphere before transforming into the Kabuki Dragon; A large, serpent like dragon, with red and green running down its body, and a large white mane. The dragon roared as 2300 ATK points appeared alongside it.

"Now let's make this interesting. I activate a Speed Spell – Mystical Space Typhoon!" He said, as the card appeared beside him. A small tornado launched from the card, taking out Jack's facedown.

"By removing 2 speed counters, my Typhoon destroys one spell or trap on the field." With that The Mystery Duelist raised his hand, as the Kabuki Dragon turned its attention to Jacks Mad Archfiend. "Kabuki Dragon, destroy that Mad Archfiend."

Kabuki Dragon roared as it rushed towards the Mad Archfiend, devouring it in a single motion. Jack grimaced, but his lifepoints were unaffected.

"Nice try, but Mad Archfiend's special ability switches it to defense mode when its targeted for an attack" Jack said.

"With that, I return my face down to the field, and end my turn." The Mystery Duelist said, returning the card to its rightful place.

Jack took a moment before beginning his turn to formulate a plan of attack. _This guy has completely cleared my field, and he has that dragon out. I think it's time to bring out the big guns…_

"Alright you, I draw!" He said, examining his hand.

"Let's see how you like it. When I have no monsters on my field and you do, I can special summon my Vice Dragon!" Jack laid the card down in ATK mode, spawning the purple dragon. Its attack points were displayed as 2400, before being reduced to 1200 due to its special ability. Normally, the monster required a tribute of one monster, but since Jacks field was empty and The Mystery Duelists wasn't, he could summon it, at the cost of half its ATK and DEF.

"But that's not all. I now summon my Dark Resonator!" With that he added a second monster to his field, a dark creature carrying a tuning fork and staff, as 1300 ATK displayed alongside it.

"I think you know what's next, pal. Because now I am going to tune my Dark Resonator with my Vice Dragon!" Dark Resonator tapped its staff to the tuning fork, creating a sound as the monster became engulfed in white light. In an instant it transformed into three large, green rings, which surrounded the Vice Dragon, who was slowly changed into stars, one for each of its levels. The stars filtered to the center of the column the rings formed, as they became engulfed in a pillar of light.

"I Synchro Summon, my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The pillar of light disappeared, replaced by Jacks signature monster. A huge, bipedal, black and red dragon that vaguely looked like a demon. It stretched its massive wings as it let out a thunderous roar, with 3000 ATK appearing beside it.

"Now, attack my dragon! Destroy his Kabuki Dragon!" Jacks Red Dragon Archfiend opened its mouth, generating a large fireball which it quickly launched at The Mystery Duelists dragon, destroying it in a fiery explosion, as his life points dropped from 4000 to 3200.

"That's all from me. What are you going to do now that your favorite kind of monster is against you?" Jack taunted, smiling as his Red Dragon Archfiend roared once more. The Mystery Duelist did not respond, instead opting to draw from his deck.

"Allow me to show you. I'll start by activating a Speed Spell, Foolish Burial!" The card appeared beside him, showing a hand wielding a shovel rising out of a gravestone. "This card allows me to send one monster from my deck to the Graveyard, at the cost of 2 Speed Counters."

 _Wait, why would he want to send a monster straight to the Graveyard? Unless…He needs it there for a summon!_ Jack thought, as The Mystery Duelist selected a card out of his deck and sent it to the graveyard. It appeared on the field very briefly before disappearing, showing that it was a small, purple dragon, named Hunter Dragon.

"Let's put that dragon to good use, shall we? I activate the effect of Darkflare Dragon!" The Mystery Duelist placed said monster onto his duel disk, calling it out onto the field. It was a four-winged black and purple dragon, with bits of red on its neck and legs. 2400 ATK points appeared next to it, as transparent versions of the Hunter Dragon and Kabuki Dragon appeared next to it.

"See, when I have a Light, and a Dark attribute monster in my graveyard, I can special summon Darkflare Dragon at the cost of banishing those two." Said monsters vanished after he finished his sentence, now out of the game. "But I'm not done. Now I think is a good time to reveal my face-down, Call of the Haunted!"

The Mystery Duelists face down lifted, showing an image of ghostly spirits rising from multiple tombstones. Jack realized what this meant, as there was only one thing he could use that card on. Since the card allowed the wielder to bring back a monster from their graveyard, there was only one option for him. _That's not good. He's going to Synchro Summon!_

"Come back to me, Flamvell Guard!" The Mystery Duelist said, as his fiery dragon appeared, now in ATK mode, with 100 ATK points displayed next to it.

"If you thought you were the only one that can Synchro Summon, you were wrong. Because now I am going to tune my Flamvell Guard with my Darkflare Dragon!"

As he commanded that, his monsters went through the same process as Jacks did to summon his Red Dragon Archfiend, but with some slight differences. Flamvell Guard transformed into a single green ring, as the Darkflare Dragon disappeared into 5 stars. It was engulfed in another light pillar, as The Mystery Duelist raised his hand towards it.

"I Synchro Summon Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

The pillar of light subsided, as a long, serpent like dragon appeared in its place. Its body was blue and white, and shined brilliantly like ice against the sunlight. Its snowflake shaped face roared, as 2300 ATK was displayed next to it.

 _Wait…2300? Why summon a monster that's weaker than my Red Dragon Archfiend?_ Jack thought, baffled by The Mystery Duelists choice of Synchro Monster.

"And now, for the fun part." The Mystery Duelist said, snapping his fingers. His Brionac roared at the Red Dragon Archfiend, which suddenly became engulfed in white light.

"Wait, what's happening?!" Jack exclaimed, as his beloved dragon suddenly left the field. "What did you do to my Dragon!?"

"Brionacs signature ability. While it's out on the field, I can send any number of cards from my hand to the field, and return that many cards on the field to the owners' hand or deck." The Mystery Duelist removed one card from his hand, sending it to his graveyard. "Case and point, your Red Dragon Archfiend back to your Synchro Deck."

"WHAT!?" Jack couldn't believe it, his ace monster, gone without ever having been attacked, and now he was wide open for a direct attack!

"You thought you could take me on, right? You should have been prepared for anything. Now, Brionac. Attack."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Jack felt a blast of cold air as Brionac unleashed its attack on him. He raised one of his arms to block it, as his Life Points dropped from 3800 to 1500. Two of his speed counters vanished as well, as the mystery duelist ended his turn.

"I suggest you surrender now. You cannot win this duel." He said calmly, as though he was barely invested in the duel. He placed one card face down, and passed it over to Jack.

"Never! A duel isn't over until the last card is played!" Jack exclaimed, drawing from his deck. _At least, that's what I thought. But at the rate I'm going, I may not survive this._

"It's my draw now!" Jack yelled, as he checked his options. "Since you have a monster out and I don't, I can summon Big Piece Golem to the field." He placed the card down, as the large stone golem appeared beside him, with 2100 attack points.

"Next, I summon my Medium Piece Golem as well!" Jack added, summoning the smaller golem to the field, with its 1600 attack points. "And when both of them are out on the field, I can automatically summon my Small Piece Golem!" a third, smaller golem appeared beside his monsters in defense mode, with 0 Defense Points.

"And now for the fun part, I activate a Speed Spell, Speed Fusion!" Jack exclaimed. "When I have 2 or more speed counters, I'm allowed to fuse my monsters together. So I'll fuse my Big and Medium Piece Golems together, to summon Multiple Piece Golem!"

As Jack activated the card, both of his golems launched into the air and fused, returning to the duel as the towering Multiple Piece Golem, with its 2600 Attack Points accompanying it. "Like I said, a duel isn't over until the last card is played. Now, Multiple Piece Golem, attack his Brionac!"

As Jack's Golem raised its fist to crush the Mystery Duelist's Dragon, he started to laugh. "I concur, it isn't over until the last card is played. But sadly for you, that last card is being played now. I activate my trap, Magic Cylinder!"

"What did you say?!" Jack said in alarm, as the trap appeared. Two large cylinders appeared between Jacks Golem and the Mystery Duelist. One of them absorbed the attack of the Golem, as the other was aimed directly at Jack.

"Based on the panic in your voice, I see you know what this card does. But for those unaware, it redirects any attack from your monster straight back to your life points!"

Before Jack even had time to react, a blast of energy representing his Golem's attack, fired out of the second cylinder, straight at him. His runner was engulfed in the blast, as his life points dropped from 1500 to 0.

"AAAAAH!" Jack screamed, feeling the full force of his Golem's attack, as his runner engaged its breaks, slamming Jack's back against his seat. His runner slowed to a stop as the monsters disappeared, with the mystery duelist stopping right next to him.

Dismounting his runner, the duelist approached Atlas' runner. Jack was barely conscious, as he attempted to reach his arm out to block the duelist, but it was no use.

In one swift motion, the duelist retrieved Jack's deck, and pulled out his Red Dragon Archfiend. "You won't be needing this anymore." He said, returning Jack's deck to its place, before returning to his runner.

Before he could take off though, Yusei drove his own runner in front of the duelist, with Crow blocking the back of his runner. "That's not yours. What do you even need the cards you've been collecting for, anyway?" Yusei said, as the duelist mounted his runner.

"What they are needed for is none of your business. If you really want to find the answer for yourself, you'll have to best me in a duel." The duelist replied, revving up his runner. "Now move."

"At least give us your name, man." Crow countered. "You expect us to just let you show up in our city and take peoples cards, then disappear without us knowing anything? I don't think so."

"…Fine. You want a name, then you can call me Réku. Now get out of my way." He replied. Yusei obliged, moving his runner, with Réku speeding off the moment that the way was clear.

"What a jerk, that guy" Crow thought out loud, before turning his attention to Jack and rushing to his aid, leaving Yusei to watch Réku disappear into the distance.

 _He beat Jack, and by the looks of things, he didn't even seem to care. Just how good is this guy?_

"Yusei!" Crow yelled, getting his friend's attention. "We need to get Jack to the hospital, and fast."

"Right" Yusei replied, turning his focus over to his friends, leaving Réku as just a thought in his head.

 _Meanwhile…_

As Réku sped across the bridge, he pulled out the Red Dragon Archfiend he had acquired from Jack, looking it over. With his runner set to autopilot, he looked over the cards image of the black and red dragon.

T _hat Atlas fellow put up more of a fight than the previous duelists I faced_ He thought to himself. _I wonder if his friends will actually make me bring out my ace…_

Leaving that thought, Réku pulled out another card from his deck and tossed it forward, opening a portal in front of his runner, with him disappearing into it before the portal closed.


End file.
